On installing a bare chip on a substrate, a connective material such as a film-like adhesive, for example, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) or non-conductive film (NCF), or a liquid adhesive, for example, an anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) or non-conductive paste (NCP) is used as means to electrically connect and fix an electrode on the substrate and an electrode on the chip.
Then, what is called a resin compression method, in which in the state of such connective material being held between the electrodes of the substrate and the chip, a resinous element is hardened by being pressed and heated, has been studied widely, because of its capability of reducing processes and improving productivity (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-340613 (FIG. 2 and others)